


Two Hearts, One Valve

by Songbird_wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, mention of qui-gon, their story is also just so tragic, this is when they actually fall in love, this is when they are on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: “I would protect you. Even without this lightsaber. Even if I were not a Jedi. I would protect you, Satine.”Or, a short story of when Obi-Wan and Satine realized they were falling for each other while they were on the run.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obitine - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Two Hearts, One Valve

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Birds by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Prompt: “You, sir, are the most phantom-like of all; you are a mere dream.” from the Austen and Bronte prompts on Tumblr. Asked by @imadetheline. Go check her out, shes so amazing ya'll. 
> 
> Anyways heres a short story cause I've always wanted to write something with Obi-Wan and Satine and I could definitely see her saying this to him. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The Duchess stood silently, overlooking the field before her. Obi-Wan stumbled from the treeline, searching for her. Qui-Gon had sent him to search for Satine, it was getting too dark for her to be wandering out on her own. The suns had begun to set on the moon they set up camp on. A dark, hazy, blue began to fill the atmosphere. Darkness began to settle in, as did the mist and the cold. Obi-Wan watched from a few meters back, as the Duchess looked out onto the vast field of wildflowers before her. She looked lost in thought, as if her mind was far away. Satine’s arms were at her sides, clutching her cloak in her fists. She stood as still as a statue. The past few months have been taxing on her, and ever so recently she’s been slipping away from her Jedi guards, to be alone. To think. 

Obi-Wan took a step forward towards the Duchess. He wasn’t too careful about the sticks or the leaves and his footsteps made her jump. She was pulled from her thoughts and sobered by his presents.

“Padawan Kenobi!” She gasped, spinning around to face him. The hood of her cloak dropped and her hair fell around her shoulders, the few stray strands blowing in the breeze. “You startled me.” She told him, once she calmed. Obi-Wan stood by her now, a smirk growing on his face. Satine matched his expression, feeling embarrassed by her sudden shock. 

“I’m sorry, Duchess.” He apologized, a mocking tone in his voice. He watched her pull her hood back over her head, nearly rolling her eyes at him. 

“I was so lost in thought,” She sighed, “I thought you were a ghost.” 

“A ghost?” Obi-Wan chuckled and soon Satines own laughs joined in. A cold, sharp breeze blew through them, ceasing their laughter. Obi-Wan shivered in his own robes, but he froze when Satine stepped closer to him. She pushed herself against his chest now, shielding herself from the wind. 

“Duchess-” The Padawan began. But, Satine looked up at him. It was now dark and he could barely see her face, but he could make out a small smile on her lips and the brightness in her eyes when she looked at him. 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.” Satine said, shaking her head. She stepped back. “I didn’t mean to do that.” Her voice was quiet as her words trailed off. But Obi-Wan reached out, once he felt the cold occupy the space where the Duchess just stood. He grasped at her hand and she sucked in a small breath as he did. “Obi-” 

He pulled her towards him, his arms going around her waist, just as another gust of cold blew over them. Her arms reached around his neck, and her head rested atop his shoulder. Her breath was warm against the cool skin on his neck, and it only made him hold her tighter. These last few months have been cold, merciless, and tiring. But, Satine made it all worth it. Her safety, her present, her warmth, made  _ everything _ worth it. 

He should stop. He knows he should. Obi-Wan should let her go and forget that his feelings for her exist. He can not be attached to her. It is forbidden. But despite his code and despite what his mind was screaming at him to do, he still held onto her. His grasp never failed. 

“I miss home.” She finally spoke. Her head did not move from his shoulder. “I miss it badly.” 

“I know, darling.” The Jedi hummed. He slowly lowered his head, nestling it against the top of hers. 

“Do you miss your home, Obi?” She asked, awaiting a response. 

“I do. I miss the Temple. I miss Coruscant.” Obi-Wan responded. As he said those words, it finally dawned on him how much he really missed his home. It was always comforting to be inside the glowing walls of the Jedi Temple, and he missed it terribly lately. But somehow, holding her, just being so close to Satine, gave the Jedi that same feeling of comfort and serene. 

“I’m sorry then.” Satine told him, lifting her head and craning her neck to look at him. 

“For what, Duchess?” Obi-Wan raised his hand and reached over, pushing a strand of blonde hair back under her hood. His fingers brushed along her cheeks and her face blushed at his touch. 

“For keeping you from your home. It is because of me that you and your Master are risking your own lives to protect me.” She explained. Before his hand pulled away she took it in her own and held it to her cheek, she relaxed as he cupped her face. He smiled down at her, and gently, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

“It is our duty as Jedi to maintain peace. And Duchess?” Obi-Wan takes his hand and slides it from her cheeks to just under her chin, lifting her head slightly to look at him. 

“Yes?” 

“I would protect you. Even without this lightsaber. Even if I were not a Jedi. I would protect you, Satine.” Then, he leaned forward and his lips brushed hers, delicately. He wouldn’t be aggressive or harsh, he was gentle, just enough that he could inhale her breath and feel her kiss back. From her response, all rational thought seemed to leave his mind, as Obi-Wan's hand slipped into her hair and held the back of her head, pushing her closer to his lips. He kissed her deeply, with a passion. He could feel Satine grip his robes on his chest while her other arm, wrapped around his neck, pulled him towards her. 

Obi-Wan pulled back and Satine inhaled, she was out of breath. “Obi, I-”

“Could a ghost do that?” He chuckled, winking at her. She laughed heavily, throwing her head back as she still was catching her breath. Then, she steadied her breathing and rested her head again on his shoulder. 

“No because,” Satine said, whispering into his ear, “You, sir, are the most phantom-like of all; you are a mere dream.”

Obi-Wan held her, her hot breath on his ear. They swayed slightly, listing to the rustle of the leaves in the wind. 

“I don’t want to be your dream, Satine. I want to be your reality.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked the story drop a comment, they make my day. You can find more of my Star Wars content on my tumblr @songbird-wings. Thanks! :)


End file.
